finding love, family, and power
by I heart the cullens 89
Summary: Bella, Alice, And Rosalie and there mother Esme are witches that are running from demons that want them dead. Edward,Jasper,Emmett and Carlisle are part vampire part witches that are running from volturi. what happens when both families end up in forks.
1. running

Chapter one running

Chapter one running

I own twilight….. Ok only in my dream I do not own twilight

AN I was reading over all my stories and saw that there were a few mistakes so I am trying to fix them if I missed any please tell me thanks

Bella's P.O.V

I can't believe were running. The powerful Swan family is running from what a couple of demons that want to kill us and steal our power what else is new, but we had to listen to the all seeing Alice. Yeah right I say we go back and fight but Alice says that we should go to forks, forks is were we belong, there are a coven that can help us she says I say we gag her throw her in the trunk. Ok that was a little mean but she is my sister and sisters do that.

So here I am in the car. Moms' driving, Alice is staring off into space trying to see into the future, and Rosalie is well I don't know what Rosalie is doing and I am to scared to look into her head and see. I have been there and it's a scary place. Trust be you would have thought you died and went to pink and guys r us. We just passed the welcome to Forks signs. This is just great and who names a town Forks really Forks I rather stick Forks through my eyes and it so cold and it always rains.

"Hey rose do you think you can do something about the whole dome and glum weather" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sure Bella I would love to sun is coming out I .1." just as she finished her sentence the sun was bright in the sky.

I love the fact that were witches opps did I forget to mention that well ok so were witches. I can control the elements you know earth, air, fire, and water. Rose can control the weather like storm from X-men but her eyes do go all cloudy they change color for what she controlling like when she makes the sun come out the get bright yellow. My eyes do the same thing when I am controlling fire my eyes turn red it so cool. We cant forget about Alice now can we well she can see the past and the future and also when she comes into contact with knew people she can see the past and there future she can even tell you your favorite food its scary I know but I love her. Then there's mom Esme she is a telepath she can control minds, and object. Together we make up the swan family witches.

Alice said that she saw that there is this special coven of vampires/witches. I personally don't get how there both and why they can help us but Alice says that they can help us change the world. To regulate the magical community we have to be teamed up with the most powerful people out there, and I bet your asking your self why would we want to regulate the magical community well because we want normal lives. Our father was mortal and was killed in the demon cross fire and from that day my mom wanted for all magical people to get along or at least stay with there own kind. So mom went in search of finding a spell to do this instead she found a way for us to become immortal and so there fore we could keep trying to change things and help others. Mom found the spell when we were still kids so she waited tell we got older to discuss it with us and see if we were willing to take this step and we were.

So we were all born in the early 1900's mom had me first when she was 18 then came Rosalie 3 years later when mom was 21 then Alice came 3 years after that when mom was 24. Dad died when mom turned 27. So for the past 100 years or so we have been kicking demon ass and taking names. Now were running like babies but whatever maybe this coven can help us from what Alice says there being chased by the royal vampire family because there scared they will take over.

Finally were here. Wow our new house is beautiful. A large four story house in a secluded part of town so they won't see us using magic. I have to say living for a long time does pay off we have more money than we will ever need well I take that back you should see the way Alice shops I think I would rather spend my day in Roses head. we actually had the fourth story built on so we could all could have our own floor well mom's room is on the ground floor she would sleep in the kitchen if she could so she didn't want her own floor.

The house was so big on the inside it was spacey. We already had it painted and the furniture was already put in. Mom came up with the ground floor colors because she would be there the most she chose a cream color and light browns she liked earthly colors. I had the first floor which was a light blue we all had three rooms on our floors one was our bed room, one was a chill room and the other was meant for training. My room was a dark blue with black trim and shelves. My chill out room was black, white, pink, and red. While my training room was dark purple. Alice on the other hand her whole floor was pink. Her room was a light pink and white, her chill room was dark pink, and her training room was almost red and black. I think rose is the worst she chose yellow like bright hurt your eyes yellow. Her room was a pale yellow, chill room was a mix of all the yellow shades and her work out room was a mix of dark and bright yellows my eyes just hurt think about it ewww.

To make us fit in more Rose, Alice and myself are going to forks high school and mom is going to work at the hospital can you say fun more like worse nightmare. "Bella cheer up that coven that will help us reach our goal will be there and trust me you will love school once you meet them and by them I mean a guy name Edward Cullen I can see that you two will be best of friends and maybe even more our lives are about to change for the better trust me" Alice said as she walked past my door great now I know why she wanted move here Alice had been having visions of our perfect men for years. I guess were just going to have to wait and see what happens.

A/N the next chapter will be in Edwards POV the story will either be Edward's or Bella's POV for the most part I might throw in the other characters later on so R&R


	2. Edwards POV

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

**Disclaimer I don't own twilight**

Chapter 2

Edwards P.O.V

**A/N I did change some of there powers from twilight and added a few to fit my story the Cullen's and the Swans have to be all powerful. Hope you like R & R and all of my characters are O.O.C. Short chapter **

Stupid Forks, why would some one name there town Forks to begin with? I hate it here. Dad thinks that the Volturi wont finds us here. I think that they will find us were every we go. This whole thing is all Emmett's fault. If it wasn't for him we would all be dead by now resting in peace, but oh no Emmett had to do something stupid. What did he do you might ask well the answer is he went up against a coven of six vampires by himself. Just because we are witches and have power doesn't mean that were invincible. Emmett has the power of absorption which means he can absorb power. Emmett being Emmett thought that he could take the coven by himself he was wrong. By the time we got to him he was already bitten and there was nothing we could do to stop it. Then dad being well dad decided that maybe he could find a way to make vampire life easer on him so we found a spell that froze Emmett in time which was in the middle of his change.

Dad then went to work. He took vampire venom from the vampire that effected Emmett before we killed him. Dad started messing with the venom he final found a way to infuse the venom with animal blood so Emmett wouldn't be a danger to humans he also did some hocus pocus on the venom so he would still be able to go out in the sunlight, eat food, and sleep. Once he had the new venom he injected it into himself to see if it would work and of course it did. He then took the venom and injected into Emmett. That all worked out fine and dandy for Emmett and dad but what about me and Jasper; we didn't want to die while our little brother and father were still alive and we didn't want to but them throw the pain of our deaths, so we took the venom also. Now we are half vampire and half witch. I am happy about the fact that we got to keep our powers and our powers are now at least five times as strong. The down side is that the royal vampire family wants us dead. There scared that we want to overthrow them which we don't.

"Edward stop feeling sorry for your self. I swear if you don't knock it off I will make you look like a girl and you know I will" Jasper yelled from his room.

I hate that damn power. Jasper has the power of biological and emotional manipulation. Which means that he can sense and change emotions and can change a person looks; which comes in handy when we want to blend in or run from the Volturi.

"Sorry bro I couldn't help it" I said

"Cheer up son I have a feeling are lives are about to change for the better" dad said while walking into my room.

"What do you know dad" I asked.

"Well I know that there's a new family moving in" was his reply.

"And that a good thing because" I asked.

"Because Edward there witches, real powerful actually they have been looking for us; they want to find some way for all magical people to get along they want peace, and there immortal. I can also see that we are all going to get along real well. I see a beautiful brunette named Bella that can control the elements that you will fall in love with the first time you set eyes on her. Jasper will fall for there seer Alice and Emmett will fall for Rosalie she can control the weather and I will fall for there mother Esme" while he said this he had this far away look in his eyes.

You would think I would be used to this type of thing by now but I haven't. You see my dad has the power to know all and see all he can also move things with his mind.

"Whatever you say dad" I personally don't believe in love at first sight and seeing into peoples minds makes me believe that love is just something you tell your kids to make them happy. Well as I said before I can read minds but that's not all: I can control others, project my thoughts into another, also control objects and I can also tamper with memories I can erase them add new memories basically any thing to do with the mind I can manipulate.

"Don't worry Edward you will see real soon they have enrolled into Forks high school and you will meet them then and beware they are powerful and keep and eye out for Emmett you know how he gets when he gets a new power, and he will be getting three very powerful powers" dad warned

"Okay dad and what kind of powers are we talking about I would like to be prepared if I have to tamper with people memories." I asked

"Well son that's the problem I don't know what there powers are. I think they have found a way to shield that information just like we have. All I know is that they have power that could put the world to an end so just keep a watch out on your brother." Dad said in a worried tone.

That's great why did Emmett have to get that power he can't handle it. I take that back he can he just chooses not to, and I know how hard it is for him not to use a knew power it kind of calls to him and some times he doesn't even know what the power is until he uses it.

"Hey dad if there as powerful as you say there are I bet they came up with some spell to block our powers including Emmett's you know its possible because we used one similar so Emmett wouldn't be able to copy are powers again." I said.

Emmett is the youngest out of us all and he had a hard time with all of our powers and he couldn't control them all so we found a way to take them and then we came up with a spell so he can't recopy are power with out us letting him willingly.

"That's possible Edward but just keeps and eye on him until we know" dad said.

"Alright I will" was my reply. Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.


	3. Meeting the cullens

Chapter 3: meting the Cullen's

Chapter 3: meting the Cullen's

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Bella P.O.V

"Bella get your lazy ass out of bed or were going to be late" Alice said at my door.

"Shut up Alice or I will burn all your fucking credit cards you know I will do it too" was my reply.

"I would love to see you try I put a protection spell on them the last time you did that so ha, now get your ass up or I will be forced to break down this damn door" Alice said.

"now that's something I would love to see you try, seeing as I put a protection spell on my whole floor" I said with a smile knowing that she would try to break down my door, and what I didn't tell her was that I put another spell to turn her hair all shades of blue if she, or any one else tries to break into any room on my floor.

"Fine I am breaking down the door don't say I didn't warn you." The next thing I heard was her muttering some spell or another to break my protection spell then I heard what I call music to my ears Alice's was screaming like a big baby.

Laughing, I got out of bed but on a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt that said 'I am bad and I know it' for shoes I but on a pair of black pumas. Then I walked to my bathroom washed my face, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and left it down. Returning to my room I grabbed a black jacket, I pod, and my sidekick3. With on last look in the mirror I walked out of my room to find a really pissed off Alice.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM BELLA LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY HAIR AND YOU KNOW THAT WE WILL MEET THE CULLENS TODAY HOW COULD YOU" Alice was yelling at me while I was walking down the stairs.

"I told you not to try it Alice, and you know damn well that I am not a morning person and not to talk to me until I have had a cup of coffee" was my reply

"what ever Bella change my hair back now and I don't mean now I mean right fucking now or your hair will be matching mine." Just as Alice said that Rose came down stairs and started laughing at Alice, which was not a good idea because Alice turned Rose's beautiful blonde hair all different shades of blue and green.

"Bella change my hair back or I will be forced to give you green hair I am not in the mood for this bullshit." Alice said with anger coating her voice

"Sorry Alice I cant your hair will stay like that for the next 24 hours." I said with a slight smile.

"Fine then you will have green for the next 24 hours also and rose yours will stay blue and green for 24 hours also" she said with and evil grin. Before I could protect my self from Alice's spell my hair was green.

"ALICE YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD." Just as I was about to kick her little ass mom decided to make an appearance

"What is going on down here?" Mom asked.

She looked at us and just shook her head and said "before you even ask the answer is no I will not undo your spells that's what you guys get. Alice you know how Bella gets in the morning and you also know that she would never make you late and Bella always has back up spells like this under all her protection spell remember the demon that was turned completely pink when he tried to break into the house a few years back. Rose you should no better than to mess with Alice when she's pissed, and Bella what am I going to do with you. You know how Alice gets when you mess with her hair and you know how much today means to her."

"Hey mom I told her not to do it and as you stated before I am never late this is all on Alice and I could care less what the hell my hair looks like" I said in a bored tone. With that I went into the kitchen and made my self a cup of coffee and toast.

Once I was done eating my toast and drinking my coffee I went into the living room to find both of my sisters pouting. Rose was wearing black skinny jeans, a red top, and black shoes she would have looked beautiful if it wasn't for the blue and green hair. Then there was Alice you could tell that she put some time into her look. She had on some dark wash jeans with a black top with a heart in the middle she had on some type of boots that cost a boat load. She had her nails done and a facial the night before. I feel a little sorry of what I did but she was physic after all; she should have known what was going to happen.

"I am sorry Alice I wish I could undo the spell but I cant and if any one so much as looks at you wrong they will have to deal with me okay" I said

"Its okay Bella I know how you are and thanks love you" she said.

"You two rose I am sorry this happened and you both know I am always up for a good fight" we started laughing "alright lets say we head to school"

We all hopped into my BMW and set off to forks high school. We were at least 20 minutes early and there was only one other car in the parking lot. There were three guys standing there, one was huge and he had brown curly hair with golden eyes with what looked like flakes of blue green within them, then there was a blonde he was lean and had the same gold eyes but had blue flakes within them and then there was the finest guy I have ever seen he had bronze hair and the same gold eyes with green flakes.

"Alice I take it that these are the Cullen's" I said as I pulled into a parking spot across from were they were posted. "

Yeah that's them" Alice replied. "

What's there powers Alice" Rose asked from the back seat.

"Let me see okay, Edward is the oldest and he is a telepath any thing to do with the mind he has control over like moms power but he is so much more powerful then her."

I was impressed mom was pretty powerful "then there Jasper" she had that love dovy look on her face and I knew that he was the one she has been seeing for years "has the power of biological and emotional manipulation then there's Emmett he can absorb powers and I can see that he's the youngest and he's not so stable so we might want to cast that spell so he wont get our powers unless we want him to burn down the whole school and fuck up the weather" Alice said.

"Alright we cast the spell then go talk to them deal"

"Deal" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

With that we closed our eyes and chanted "we want to keep what is ours you can not have what you can't handle our powers are our and yours are yours"

We stepped out of the car and walked toward the Cullen boys. I was in the middle with Alice on my right and Rose on my left.

"Hi I am Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella and these are my sisters Alice and Rosalie" I said with a smile

"hi nice to meet you I am Edward and these are my brothers Emmett and Jasper." Edward introduced. We all shook hands and once I touched Edward I knew that Alice was right; he was the one I was meant for.

"I am sorry but I have to ask what's up with the hair" Edward said.

"Bella and her damn protection spells that's what happened" Alice and Rosalie grumbled

"I told you not to try it and Rose that's what you get for laughing at Alice. And how long have we lived with each other you two should know by now not to mess with my in the morning but oh no Alice wants to wake me up so what ever." I said.

"I think I might be able to help" jasper said, and before I could stop him Japer's beautiful blonde hair was the same shape of blue as Alice's.

"What the fuck was that" he asked

"sorry jasper I but on a backfire spell so no one could left the spell until the time limit was up sorry" I said.

Both Edward and Emmett were on the ground laughing, "oh you think this is funny fine Edward my dear brother your hair will be the same color as the grass" and with that his hair was turned green just like mine

"And Emmett I think that your hair would look be absolutely beautiful blue green" Emmett's hair soon looked just like Roses.

"Your hair will change back when mine does and not a moment before" jasper said.

With that my phone started ringing it was mom.

"Hey mom what's up" I asked.

"What did you do huh I was talking to the new doctor Carlisle Cullen when all of a sudden he said I should call you and tell you that its not wise to use your power in school." She said in her mom voice.

"We didn't use magic the Cullen boys did" was my reply.

"Well I want you home now and let me talk to the oldest Carlisle wants to talk to him" mom said.

"Here Edward you dad want to talk to you" I said before I handed him the phone I put it on speaker so we all could hear.

"Edward what were you guys thinking do you remember what you told me when I first placed the spell that would tell me when you guys used your magic" he asked.

"Yes, I told you that we were old enough to use our magic reasonably" Edward replied in a bored tone.

"What did you guys do?" asked Edwards dad.

"well what had happen was we met the Swans and we noticed that they had strange hair and jasper went to change it with his power but it backed fired" you could hear my mom cursing my name knowing that I cast a backfire spell

"well then his hair turned blue and then Emmett and my self started laughing and he turned my hair green and Emmett's green blue" was Edwards reply again in a bored tone.

"I want you to follow the Swans home and there we all need to talk and NO MORE MAGIC DO YOU UNDER STAND Carlisle said.

"Yes" we all said. With that we got back into the car to see what are parents had in store for us now.


	4. author note

Author note not chapter please read I need your help

**Author note not chapter please read I need your help**

I know I hate author notes, but I have these two new stories running amuck in my head and I know I already have three stories that I am working on so I was going to put a poll on my profile to see if you wanted me to post the stories now or wait tell I finished the three I already have. I am going to tell you now that I am a little stuck on the future of all and finding love family and power but freedom is almost done. If you guys have any ideas I am all ears so here are the two stories I have been thinking about both already have a chapter or two written but no titles so if you decide that they should be posted I will need names for the stories so here are the summaries

Story one

Edward left to clear his head and need some space from his family when he comes back he doesn't come back alone. Who is this mysterious vampire and why I Emmett ready to kill. Edward brings back Bella but my twist is that she's Emmett's little sister from his human life. Bella will have the power to copy other people's gifts I will go into why in the story.

Story two

I was watching twitches last night and this story just kind of came to me

Isabella and Annabelle are twin witches. That are destined to be the most powerful witches in the world. There parents feared for there daughters lives, so they did they only thing they could. They separated there daughters and gave them up Isabella was given pack of were wolves and Annabelle was given to a vampire coven When they meet again will there be love and happiness in there future or pain and loneliness?

Edward and Bella of course and Jacob will imprint on Annabelle


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer I don't own twilight

Bella's POV

We pulled into the driveway to our house. I was the first one in the door. I headed straight for the kitchen; I didn't have time to eat the last of my coffee cheese cake. Yeah I know I shouldn't be eating cheese cake this early, but when you're immortal the same rules don't apply. I looked around and made sure no one was looking, then I proceeded to use my magic to take the cake from it hiding place.

"What do we have here" asked Edward with an amused look on his face.

"What are you doing in here" I asked.

"Well I saw you go straight for the kitchen and was wondering what you were doing so I thought to check it out is that a problem."

"No, not at all I am just getting my coffee cheese cake would you like a piece."

"Seeing as am a vampire and I would have to throw it up afterward I think I will decline."

"Hold it, did Bella just offer to share her favorite cheese cake with someone" asked Alice in pure shock.

"Whatever Alice I have shared things with you and rose before."

"Yes that's true, but never have you offered us that damn cheese cake me and rose have been searching for years trying to figure out where you hide that damn thing" Alice said.

"You will never know sorry" I said with an evil smile.

"I know where you hide it" said Edward

"Sure you do" I said not believing him.

"Well seeing as I used the same method to hide a few of my own items from my dear brothers I think I do" he said in a matter- of- fact tone.

"Well if you breathe a word I will be forced to kill you" I said.

"Over a cheese cake" he said in disbelief.

"It's not just cheese cake, its** coffee** cheese cake (AN I bet if you have read my other stories you can tell that I love my coffee and I am not a morning person) I said.

"Well sorry Edward" said with an amused smile on his face.

"Whatever" I said grabbing my cheese cake, a fork, and headed toward the living room for are parents to rip us a new one for using are magic at school. Goody another lecture.

"So how mad do you think they will be when they come" I asked

"Well our dad is pretty chill, but when it comes to using magic in public he tends t get really mad" said Emmett.

"Well moms not that bad, but seeing as we have demons on our asses she will not be happy" said rose.

"So Alice do you see what's going to happen when they get here" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Well I think she's sending me visions and there not pretty Alice" said with a grimace.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Well she's thinking of taking away all my shopping privileges. Then for rose she's thinking of taking away all the cars and car parts for a month, and making you drive an old truck that she saw for sale when we arrived. Bella she's thinking of taking away your computer and all your toys" a mad looking Alice said.

"What toys" I asked

"All of them"

"She can't do that I am making progress to save our asses"

"Bella I can do whatever I want" said mom

"But mom those aren't just for me there for this damn family and our survival"

"I understand that, but I am the mother and I will do what I think is best"

"Whatever you say mother"

"Don't take that tone with me"

I was about to say something when Alice gasped I looked over at her and he eyes we glazed over. Jasper was at her side in less than a second.

"What's wrong with her?" asked jasper.

"She's fine she's having a vision give her a second and she will be fine." Once those words were out of my mouth Alice was coming out of the vision.

"Are you okay?" asked jasper.

"I am fine jasper" she said with a smile

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Nothing good that for sure"

"When do you ever see anything good" I asked.

"I saw those demons teaming up with the vampires that are after the Cullen's. We're going to have to fight. I see that we win, but it won't be easy and we will be pretty beat up, but I did see that by taking them out we get what we want. I guess the demon that is after us is working with the ruler of the underworld, so Mr. boss man will fight along with the demons then we take over and regulate everything, and on top of that seeing as we kill the vampires also the Cullen's take their place as rullers. Alice said but I could tell that there was something she wasn't saying.

"Alice what are you not telling us?" I asked.

"Well you know that sometimes I see both sides of what could be" she said

"Yeah"

"Well I saw that no matter what road we chose we end up as a family me with jasper mom with Carlisle rose with Emmett and you with Edward that never changes, but if we take on the titles of rulers there will be very hard times ahead, but if we don't we will not have to go through a lot of shit, but the magic community will never be the same, and these dumb asses need to learn real quick that we can take care of ourselves" she said glaring at jasper.

"Well Alice I see what you're saying, but we have to take this on as long as we have each other everything will be fine, and what was up with the dumb asses comment" I asked.

"Well during the battle every male in this room get hurt even more trying to protect us when we don't need it" she said.

"Trust me we can take care of ourselves and seeing as you guys can turn into dust with a stake through the heart you guys should worry about your own well being" I said laughing.

Rose, Alice and mom were trying to hide their laughter

"That's a myth Bella" said Emmett.

"Sure whatever you say. I think you hurt their feelings" said Rosalie.

"You guys know that you're not that scary right" said Alice with a straight face.

"Is that right?" asked jasper with an evil gleam in his eye.

He started growling at Alice" if I was you I would run he" said in a scary voices Alice got off the couch and made a run for it. Jasper shook his head and took off after her.

"She's right you guys are as scary as teddy bears" said Rosalie with a smile.

Emmett looked at her growling her started counting down from ten she took the hint and took off running out the back door. Once Emmett hit one she smile and took off toward Rosalie.

I was laughing my ass off.

"You're not scared that they will get hurt?" asked Carlisle.

"They can take care of their selves and there armed" I said.

"Armed with what lipstick and perfume" asked Edward.

"No" I said taking a knife of my own making out of my shoe.

"What is this?" Edward asked taking the knife.

"It's a special knife that can cut through anything as if it was butter."

"Sure" he said sliding his finger over the blade.

"What the hell "he asked when the blade cut his skin.

"Like I said I made them and they can cut through anything"

"Wow I am impressed" he said

"You haven't seen anything yet" I said getting up from the couch.

"You want to see my collection?" I asked

"Yes I would love to" he replied with a smile that made me want to melt.

Okay that's the end of this chapter the next chapter will be Alice's POV with jasper, Rosalie POV with Emmett and Esme POV with Carlisle and of course Bella with Edward.


	6. Chapter 5 part one Alice and Jasper

Chapter 5 part one

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this laptop that I am typing the chapter on. I don't own twilight.

I will be posting each couple as one chapter and I will keep working on the other couples today but I do have an English paper to work on so I don't know if all the couples will be done today. Sorry it's taken so long. I got sick well I still am, then threes school and I have a boyfriend and my friends and family that like to bug me. So all my stories haven't been up dated sorry again okay on with the story.

Alice's POV

Jasper is so sexy. Wow did I just think that. Let's see where can I hide, I can hear him behind me. Think Alice think. Can vampires climb trees? I thought when I felt someone snake their arms around my waist. Waiting for the impact of the ground, jasper whispered in my ear "did you really think I would let you fall" he purred into my ear. We feel to the ground with me securely held to jaspers chest.

"Hey jasper" I said in my chipper voice, that bugs the shit out of Bella.

"Hi Alice" replied jasper. Why do vampires have to be so sexy?

"So if am not scary why are you running from me Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Well I didnt want to hurt your male ego so I thought I would just play along" I said.

"Is that right jasper" asked?

"Yep" I said popping the p and nodding my head,

"Oh I see" jasper said while he picked me up off his chest.

He set me on my feet. Took a couple steps back and crouched down and started growling at me.

"Alice are you sure you're not scared?" Jasper asked eying me like I was his prey.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I know not to be scared I have seen that he would never hurt me but when he looks at me like that makes me remember that he still is a vampire. Granted the fact that I am a very powerful witch armed with weapons that could kill anything in my path; I am still a little scared.

"Jasper I am not scared of you" I said crouching down in my own fighting position.

If he wanted to play games then two could play.

"Oh you want to fight is that it" asked jasper.

"No I don't, but I will to show you that I may be scared but that does not mean that I won't fight" I said in a menacing tone.

"This is going to be fun" jasper said as he attacked.

I threw up a shield around myself. Jasper slammed right into it. I just laughed it was pretty funny seeing this vampire shaking and rubbing his head at the same time.

"Like I said in the house the swan girls can take care of themselves. So are we done with this because it's getting really boring" I said picking at my finger nails.

Wrapping, his arms around me jasper dipped his head down and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss before I deepened it.

"I like this so much more" said jasper. I just giggled

"How about we take a seat under one of those tree?" I asked

"That sounds great" Jasper said as he picked me up bridal style and walked to the nearest tree and sat down placing, me on his lap.

Sitting here with Jasper was the best thing in the world.

"I can get used to this" I said snuggling into his chest.

"So can I" said Jasper and I could hear the smile in his voice.

Hope you liked I will try and post the other later on today. So who's looking forward to the twilight movie. Review you know you want to


	7. Chapter 5 part two rose and emmett

Chapter 6 part two: Emmett and Rosalie

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Rosalie's POV

Were to hide were to hide? I kept thinking to myself. Where's some place that no one would look for me if they didn't know me? The garage duh, no one but my family knows my passion for fixing cars.

With that in my mind I ran to my safety place. The garage. I hid behind my latest project. I knew that Emmett would never find me here.

"Rosie Rosie come out where ever you are" I heard Emmett say.

Yeah like that was going to work.

"You do know that am still part vampire and I can smell you along with sensing your power right" Emmett said in a taunting voice.

Oh crap I didn't think that he would be able to sense me. Blah this was just great.

"We can do this one of two ways either you can come out or I can drag you out you choose" Emmett said and I could just hear the smile in his voice. Those beautiful dimples showing, snap out of it rose I thought to myself. I needed to stay focus with the task at hand. What to do, show myself or him coming over here and bringing me out. Well if I show myself I can get outside and there am in totally control. That was a great plan, seeing beauty and brains.

"Alright I will come out" I said showing myself.

"Hello there Rosalie" Emmett said showing those perfect dimples. Focus Rose stay focus on the task at hand. I had to get Emmett outside on my turf.

"Hey Emmett" I said as I walked out of the gage to the outside.

"So Rose if you're not scared of me why did you run" Emmett said following me outside right where I wanted him. He was hot but not that bright I thought to myself.

"Well Emmett am stronger outside" I said facing him.

Before Emmett could process what I said I attacked Emmett with a gust of wind so powerful to knock anyone off their feet but Emmett just laughed.

"Sorry rose but that's not going to work. First off am as hard as a rock, second I copied a power from a witch years ago that shields me from powers the only one that seems to get around that is my brothers I wish they hadn't but they have and there's nothing I can do about that" Emmett said.

"Oh well I hope the sun won't burn you to a crisp to fast" I said letting the sunshine bright.

But it didn't work like I had hoped, instead of burning like I had wished he sparkled.

"Wow your beautiful" I gasped

"Thank you, and you have made you point you can take care of yourself so can we stop with this and get to know each other" Emmett said with his breathe taking smile.

"Yeah that would be great" I said walking into the garage and sitting in my metallic blue GT mustang.

Emmett climbed into the passenger seat of my car. I had to emit I like seeing him there.

"So you like car" Emmett asked.

I looked at him, how did he know that?

"Your scent is all over these cars and the garage along with all the tools" Emmett said with a smile.

"Yeah I love working on them. I take old cars or ones that have been dumped and fix them up. I usually just donate them to some charity or another seeing as we don't need any more cars" I said.

"Wow that's great I love a woman who is beautiful but doesn't care to get a little dirt" Emmett said looking directly into my eyes. The way he looked at me seemed like he could see straight into my soul. He looked at me like I was the only person on this planet, and I must emit that I could get used to that.

"So tell me a little about yourself" I asked truly interested in what he had to say.

"Well I like to play video games, but please never tell my brothers this but I love to read and learning new things. I even sneak away and go to college classes every time we move" Emmett said.

"Why do you hide your intelligence from your brothers" I asked.

"Well am the little brother and they are always look down on me and it's just something I do for myself and only myself" Emmett replied.

"Wow" that's all I could say.

"Yeah" he said leaning in and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips.

Wow I could so get used to that I thought to myself. We spent the rest of the days snuggled up in my car getting to know each other.


	8. Chapter 9

Author Note: sorry about this but I will not be going forward with any of my stories. I have so much on my plate at this moment in time and just can't get them finished sorry to anyone that would like to finish my stories that is fine just e-mail me and you can take them over. I will most likely delete the stories from my profile in a few weeks so just let me know if you like to take them over and if you do choose to do that you can e-mail me anytime with any questions about the stories sorry again.


End file.
